Under One Roof
by Ruby Smith
Summary: A series of Shizaya one-shots about a certain bartender and informant living together. What could possibly go wrong? One-shots will vary in quantity, quality, genre and rating will be forewarned at the beginning of the chapter, but most will be K-T. Read and review please!
1. Breakfast

_A/N: Hello, worthy readers! Please review this chapter! Amd if you have any suggestions for one-shot themes please don't hesitate to run them by me! Thank you!_

* * *

Breakfast

The blonde man sighed contently as he glanced up at the clock in the kitchen and back down at the eggs sizzling in the pan, humming slightly. Enough for two. It had been almost a week since the pair had officially moved in together and it was the morning of the first Sunday they would spend together in the information broker's apartment. He had demanded that it be Shizuo that moved into his apartment and had declared – much to Shizuo's aggravation – that the bartender's apartment was a smelly hell-hole in which he would rather die than live in. Despite his boyfriend's harsh words, Shizuo had decided to cook them both breakfast on this morning since he had roused earlier than Izaya.

Prodding at one of the eggs, he turned down the hob a little and made his way to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk and glancing at the sell by date. The soft smell of eggs, toast and beans blended in the air and he closed his eyes quickly to inhale the delicious smell drifting into his nostrils. He wondered how long it was going to take for Izaya to wake up. It was extremely uncharacteristic of him to sleep in as he usually awoke in the early hours of the morning to take a call or to terrorize Shizuo. One of his favourite methods, as Shizuo had already realised despite the short period of time they'd had sleeping in the same bed, was to draw or write lewd messages on the sleeping blonde's face in marker pen.

It was safe to say that he had lost his temper and attacked at least twenty of Tom's clients who were in hysterics at the sight of Shizuo Heiwajima with poorly-drawn cat whiskers.

The bedroom door creaked open to reveal a rested informant rubbing at one of his crimson eyes with messy, lustrous, raven hair falling into them, contrasting beautifully. He was clad in red boxers and one of Shizuo's way-too-big shirts hanging open to expose smooth, porcelain skin. The blonde blinked several times at the sheer beauty of the man he once despised with a fiery passion.

"Ne, Shizu-chan? It's impolite to stare," Izaya smirked as he bounded over to the gaping man with much too energy for the morning, in Shizuo's opinion.

"Shut up, damn flea," Shizuo muttered, feeling a familiar blush spread across his cheeks and dipping his head to try hiding it. He set the milk down on the counter and resumed his cooking. The quiet sizzling sound combined with the relaxed silence of the apartment was soothing as it floated to his ears and he smiled slightly. It was an unusual blessing to have such a calm morning minus Izaya's persistent nagging and it felt wonderful. Shizuo was proud of himself, actually. He had managed to control his temper very well of late and had reduced the amount of damage inflicted on household objects drastically (mainly due to the guilt trips Izaya loved sending him on for it). He found that he felt much more peaceful living in the presence of someone else, which he didn't expect.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya cooed, sliding his hands around his boyfriend's waist.

Or not.

Shizuo shrugged him off as gently as possible to try and concentrate on cooking (and not burning) their breakfast. It was well known that he was a poor multitasker and would regularly lose track of time, often resulting in food on fire.

"Shizuo?" Izaya called, noticing Shizuo's reluctance. A small frown pulled his eyebrows together. The bartender merely grunted in acknowledgement and continued cooking.

"Housewife Heiwajima?"

"…"

A sharp blade was suddenly embedded in the taller man's upper back and he hissed in pain, releasing the wooden handle of the pan and grabbing his assailant's arm. The red-eyed man smirked back and pulled the knife out. So much for the relaxed morning.

"The hell… what was that for?" Shizuo demanded, gripping the top of his arm tighter. He was only trying to make something nice for them both… Izaya was unfazed.

"You were ignoring me!" He whined, pouting in self-pity. Shizuo sighed, letting go of the arm and rubbing at the broken skin of his back and feeling a warm wetness.

"I'm trying to make us breakfast…"

"You're cooking?" Izaya asked incredulously, getting on his tiptoes and peering over Shizuo's shoulder at the four golden eggs laid in the pan.

"Yeah… and you stabbed me for it!" He accused, pouting slightly. Izaya smirked and pulled on the front of Shizuo's white t-shirt, gently pressing his lips into his lover's. He always relished in the taste of milk and cigarettes that was prominent on his lips and how they always seemed to mould perfectly in with his own. He seemed to use kisses much more often than words, in this instance as apology. The great Orihara Izaya could never dent his pride by uttering those two forbidden words. Shizuo relaxed noticeably and ran slender fingers through Izaya's black, shimmering locks that reflected white light in the soft, morning sunshine that fell upon the kissing boys.

Izaya softly broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, whispering in his ear:

"The eggs are too well-done."

And the peaceful morning returned back to chaos.

* * *

_A/N: Please Review! _


	2. Needle

_A/N: Hiya readers! Hope everyone enjoyed Breakfast? Please tell me what you thought! This one's not officially in the house but I needed to get it out. Rated T for suggestiveness... _

_BIG thank you to: __**XandyPants**__, __**alwaysblu**__ and __**Lil' P 101**__ for their lovely reviews!  
Again, I'm open to suggestions for one-shots!_

* * *

Needle

To say Celty was confused upon hearing both Shizuo and Izaya's voices in her apartment was an understatement. What puzzled her more was the fact that those voices which she had distinguished as belonging to the former rivals was coming from her's and Shinra's bedroom. She frowned on the face she didn't have and pressed her palms against the wooden door to try listen in.

"Shizu-chan... That's too big..."

"Shut up and take it like a man,"

"But if that goes inside me I'll bleed to death!"

"Tsk, like you aren't used to a little pain,"

"I know it's not my first time but be gentle, will you?"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"You need it, right?"

"I really need it, Shizu-chan!"

"Then don't whine like a little bitch!"

"..."

"..."

"OW! It hurts! It's too deep!"

"Flea-"

"Take it out! That stings!"

"Just wait for a second!"

"No! Urgh, it's coming out..."

"Izaya-"

"SHINRA TAKE IT OUT!"

Shinra? She'd heard enough. The headless rider grabbed the doorknob and swung it open. Shizuo was stood near the foot of the bed facepalming in exasperation and Shinra was holding an injection in his hand, looking equally as mortified as Celty. Izaya was gripping his arm melodramatically and scowling wholeheartedly at the doctor and his boyfriend.

"... What's wrong?" Shizuo asked the rider as she slumped against the doorway in embarrassment.

"Celty, my love! Izaya wanted to get a vaccination for if him and Shizuo want to go abroad... But they're the worst patients ever and now I'm stressed! How about a massage, my darling~?" Shinra sung, hopping off the bed and embracing Celty. She shoved him off and typed quickly, before thrusting the device in his face.

[Why are you giving vaccinations in the bedroom?!]

"It's more comfortable! No, wait... Celty!" He called as she shook her head (or helmet) in annoyance and stormed out. Shinra ran after her theatrically, leaving the couple alone.

"Hey, Shizzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna have sex?"

"Yes."

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


End file.
